Moments Across Dimensions
by Mint Pizza Queen
Summary: /Across the 2nd Dimension Spoilers/ Various scenarios from the series. Pairings vary. COMPLETED.
1. Various

**Author's Note:** Guilty pleasure? I think not. I love _Phineas and Ferb_ with a passion. I am posting this as a quick update to let you know that hey, I'll be back to do beta work and respond to emails from fellow authors. Quick little ficlet, like little snippets from the _Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension_ movie. Enjoy, this is my first time writing for this fandom.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

><p><strong>[button]<strong>  
>Now that he thought about it, was it really necessary to install a self-destruct button on his creations?<p>

**[loss]**  
>It wasn't a complete loss when the platypus peed on his couch; it wasn't a nice couch to begin with.<p>

**[friend]**  
>Doofenshmirtz didn't like his new best friend after all; he was too much like himself.<p>

**[fedora]**  
>It may seem to be just a platypus, but the moment the fedora is put on he's Perry the Platypus, a secret agent.<p>

**[betrayal]**  
>The look that Phineas gave Perry spoke volumes more of the betrayal he felt than the outrage that his words held.<p>

**[trust]**  
>Trust is a two-way street, something Phineas forgot when he learned Perry's secret.<p>

**[needs]**  
>The only thing keeping them from going back was Quantum Physics, all eight million gigawatts of it.<p>

**[muffin]**  
>It doesn't matter what Norm says, it's always muffin time.<p>

**[adult]**  
>Candace never knew of childhood; she grew up too fast protecting her younger brothers from a man who never grew up.<p>

**[shrine]**  
>Stacy couldn't understand it; the shrine built for the mysterious force brought back Candace so where was her car?<p>

**[music]**  
>Despite it's eerie familiarity to Albuquerque in 1993, Love Händel stayed in Danville to provide musical accompaniment for the upcoming battle.<p>

**[truth]**  
>The truth was right on Isabella's lips, but before Phineas could react, Carl had already thrown the switch.<p>

**[locket]**  
>If only Phineas had know sooner the significance of the locket that Perry gave him before the battle.<p>

**[photos]**  
>He hopes that one day that he'll be able to leave the photos on a table, to let them see the memories that only he remembers.<p>

**[unlikely]**  
>"It's weird that Perry's a secret agent, but it was obvious in retrospect."<p> 


	2. Doofenshmirtz & Perry

**Author's Note: **Sort of a response to _**RosyInkLiv5**_4 who had asked if there would be more. Why yes, yes there is. I couldn't say no after reading such wonderful responses. So here's the next batch, these are primarily focused on Doofenshmirtz and Perry because I love their character interaction.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

><p><strong>[bring it on]<strong>  
>The first time Doofenshmirtz met Perry, it was an awkward beginning; the doctor stood shocked before he started laughing, guffawing about how there was no way a platypus could beat him. His laughter stopped instantly when that same platypus jumped into the air and knocked him across the laboratory with his tail.<p>

**[unstoppable]**  
>Perry was an unstoppable force; at least until he was captured in one of the many traps that Doofenshmirtz laid out for him.<p>

**[hanging on]**  
>The doctor had enough; he seriously needed to invest in a parachute because, really, he was tired of hanging onto Perry's leg whenever they fell out of the sky.<p>

**[teamwork]**  
>"All right Perry, here's the plan: you take that big sumo-like guy, he looks like a wimp. I'll provide backup, okay? No? Oh, well, then-I think I left my oven on..."<p>

**[lost]**  
>He may be a mad scientist out for domination of the Tri-State area, but Doofenshmirtz had the uncanny ability to get lost just about anytime he left his apartment.<p>

**[stop]**  
>"STOP!" The doctor's hand suddenly shot up and Perry froze in the air in mid-kick. The serious face on Doofenshmirtz's face curved into a smile. "I need to tell you the back story that inspired my ingenious plan this time!"<p>

**[technology]**  
>Doofenshmirtz may have unlimited access to various bits of technology, but no matter what he did, he still couldn't capture his nemesis- or take over Danville.<p>

**[evil]**  
>He was evil, really he was; it was mere coincidence and completely by accident that the cat fell out of the tree and into his grocery bag- he was no one's savior.<p>

**[time]**  
>"Perry the Platypus, you were supposed to be here over an hour ago, where were you? Caught in traffic, a likely story, now I have to reset everything so you can thwart me but first, back story! What? No time? Eh, forget it, would you like a muffin?"<p>

**[infiltrate]**  
>"You know, you look just like my arch-nemesis, Perry the Platypus, only he wears a different type of hat. Don't get me wrong, the sombrero looks good too, Mr. Platypus."<p>

**[monster]**  
>Doofenshmirtz may have been evil, but he was no monster: he liked his nemesis very much and no other evil doer could have him, ever- not that he'd ever tell Perry that.<p>

**[bombs]**  
>The moment that the supposed 'candles' made a hissing noise when Doofenshmirtz lit them, an overwhelming sense of dread filled Perry as he realized that no, doctor, they weren't trick candles, they were cherry bombs.<p>

**[undercover]**  
>Really, when all it took was a fedora to go undercover to fool his nemesis, Perry sometimes questioned himself as to why he even put up with Doofenshmirtz. After watching the doctor start to throw a temper tantrum because he didn't want a different nemesis and that wanted Perry, the platypus couldn't help but hide his smile and don the hat.<p>

**[behind bars]**  
>"Psst, Perry," Doofenshmirtz whispered loudly as he stuck an arm through the jail cell bars, drawing the attention of several guards and the platypus, "Toss the keys over here please, I really need to get back to my place and plan for my next evil scheme, so pretty please let me go, okay?"<p>

**[end]**  
>Every battle almost always ended the same: an explosion, Perry leaping, parachute opening with the platypus logo revealed; "Curse you Perry the Platypus!"<p> 


	3. Phineas & Isabella

**Author's Note: **As per request by _**Matrix Taylor**_, and continuing once more for the ever lovely _**RosyInkLiv54**_, some more snippets. This time these are all Phineas and Isabella centered. Enjoy. (Psst, if you have a request, drop a line.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

><p><strong>[dream]<strong>  
>When Phineas held out a hand to her and smiled, asking for this dance, it had to be a dream; it was too much like all the others that she had in the past. There was no way to tell but really, there was no reason to care.<p>

**[cute]**  
>"You look really cute with that bow." Isabella flushed, a smile overwhelming her heated face.<p>

**[destiny]**  
>Phineas couldn't understand why everyone didn't react when he announced that he and Isabella were a couple- it was almost as if they knew it was going happen.<p>

**[waiting]**  
>"He's not as oblivious as you may think," Ferb had assured her one day when yet another attempt to gain Phineas' attention had gone awry. Despite this comfort, Isabella was getting tired of waiting for Phineas to made a move.<p>

**[patch]**  
>Isabella always looked for a reason to be near Phineas; typically it was to work for a Fireside Girls patch, even though most of the time she already had it.<p>

**[stutter]**  
>Phineas Flynn never stuttered before in his life, so why was it so difficult to talk when he tried to ask Isabella to go to the movies with him?<p>

**[kick]**  
>Phineas should have known that just because Isabella was a girl didn't mean that she couldn't defend herself- when Buford dropped to the ground clutching his shin and wailed in agony after the girl kicked him, he could only shake his head.<p>

**[magic]**  
>There was something magical about watching Phineas build his monstrous sized creations- or maybe there was something magical about just watching Phineas.<p>

**[restless]**  
>The boy was restless that night- was it just him or did Isabella seem to change overnight? The way she walked, the way she talked, it brought about butterflies.<p>

**[imagine]**  
>She didn't know if was a dream or just a made up idea, but Isabella couldn't help but feel that she had kissed him before. Her mind kept saying she didn't, but the tingling in her lips said otherwise.<p>

**[in trouble]**  
>The day that Isabella didn't show up and ask what they were up to, Phineas dropped his project right on the spot. It wasn't normal for her not to show up, surely something was wrong.<p>

**[smarts]**  
>Phineas may be a genius when it comes to science, but Isabella was an expert with the heart.<p>

**[scream]**  
>When Phineas told Isabella that he was going to be gone for a month, she felt her heart drop. When he offhandedly brought up that his mom said that he could invite a friend along and smiled at her, she almost screamed with joy.<p>

**[spooky]**  
>It was funny. The last time she went into a haunted house, she was terrified. This time, with Phineas at her side, nothing seemed to scare her.<p>

**[couple]**  
>"Aww, they make such a cute couple, Candace!" Stacy made a loud shriek as the two kids walked past.<p>

Candace snorted. "Please, they aren't even dating."

"What? Why not? They should!"


	4. Various II

**Author's Note:** Another quick update. I have a list already of the themes, so there will be a total of ten "chapters" in this series (Will I make another one? Perhaps. We'll see.). Anywho, this segment is various once again, and as I said before, if you have a specific request, just drop a line.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

><p><strong>[bully]<strong>  
>Buford wasn't a bully, he just had standards that not everyone lived up to. If he really was a bully, he wouldn't keep Baljeet around for company either.<p>

**[possessed]**  
>"I am sorry, Perry the Platypus, I don't know what came over me. I promise that I'll never, ever, ever get a new nemesis. So uh, can I- can I be your arch-nemesis again? Pleeeeease?"<p>

**[victory]**  
>Candace would never give up; the day that she could finally bust her brothers would be the day where she would announce her victory to the world.<p>

**[hunger]**  
>"I wouldn't go near Ferb yet; he hasn't eaten anything since breakfast and he's a little hungry."<p>

**[camera]**  
>It was an unanimous opinion on their part: buying Candace that camera was the worst idea ever. Not only did she try to use it to bust her brothers (and have an epic fail in the process), but she also used it with her obsession with Jeremy.<p>

**[notice]**  
>Even the ever unshakable Dr. Doofenshmirtz was stunned. "Eviction? It cannot be! I pay my bills! My rent is always in their hands on time! Why would they evict me?" When his only response was a dubious look from the platypus the doctor threw his hands in the air. "What, so you're saying they are doing this because of the numerous times that I've destroyed my condo in an attempt to destroy you and conquer the Tri-State area?" He looked miffed. "No, that couldn't be it..."<p>

**[treasure]**  
>"Mom! Phineas and Ferb built a pirate ship and went diving in the ocean and found pirates treasure!" Silence. "Mom?"<p>

"Oh! Forgot to tell you Candace, mom said she wasn't going to be home for the weekend..."

**[rescue]**  
>Perry was tired of rescuing his nemesis; Doofenshmirtz was his nemesis, not his friend, right?<p>

**[flag pole]**  
>"Hey, Baljeet, did you know that if you stick your tongue to a flagpole in the winter it won't come off until the spring?"<p>

Baljeet knew, but just because he knew didn't mean he would be able to avoid it. Especially when Buford cracked his knuckles in that intimidating fashion that he grew to fear and dislike all the same.

**[mocked]**  
>He couldn't understand it, Perry the Platypus never mocked him; now that he thought about it, really, Perry never spoke.<p>

**[love]**  
>"Stacy, Stacy, Stacy, you don't understand, it's not an obsession with my dearest Jeremy, it's love."<p>

**[defy]**  
>Nothing could explain it. The projects, the monstrosities that her brothers built, every time she was mere seconds from busting them, they seemed to disappear into thin air. There was nothing to it, they just seemed to defy the laws of physics.<p>

**[cold]**  
>Candace hated being sick; her body was like an ice cube, freezing cold, face pale...<p>

**[hot]**  
>...and when she ran into Jeremy, she became as hot as an oven, face burning and hands clammy.<p>

**[out to lunch]**  
>Perry couldn't understand it: he just had his meeting with Monogram and received his assignment ("Go stop Doofenshmirtz!"), yet when he got to the apartment, there was a sign on the door stating that the evil doctor was out to lunch and that he'd be back in forty-five. It was almost-insulting; so he waited.<p> 


	5. Ferb & Vanessa

**Author's Note: **Okay, ten chapters has whittled down to eight. Trying to finish up my stories and not start any series until I do so, so here is me finishing this.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

><p><strong>[duel]<br>**"Look, for some reason my dad doesn't think you would be a good date to the dance, said you have to go through some sort of duel to the death or something…"

**[kidnapped]  
><strong>"No, Dad, he didn't kidnap me, he actually saved me from certain death…unlike you."

**[celebrate]  
><strong>The day Vanessa got her driver's license, Ferb congratulated her by sending over a flying car.

**[brave]  
><strong>"That was very brave of you to do that, Ferb, but I'm not sure why you did it."

**[forget]  
><strong>No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't forget that kid with the bright green hair and absurd purple pants.

**[hair]  
><strong>She would have to ask Ferb how his hair color never faded; it would benefit to annoy her dad with her hair dyed purple.

**[underground]  
><strong>If her dad continued to stalk her on her dates, she was going underground for now on.

**[rocked]  
><strong>Out of all the parties that she has ever been too, the one that Ferb threw rocked.

**[light]  
><strong>He was her yin…

**[dark]  
><strong>…as she was his yang.

**[short]  
><strong>"Vanessa, I'm not sure I like your current boyfriend; he's so short."

"That's cause he's not my boyfriend, he's a friend."

"Exactly! A boyfriend!"

"Sure dad, whatever."

**[buried]  
><strong>It wasn't until after she cleaned her room did she find his letters, buried under piles of notebooks and binders from school.

**[fade]  
><strong>Years later she would look through her photo albums, pictures fading but memories remaining as crisp and clear as the day that they were taken.

**[shine]  
><strong>The way her eyes sparkled when he waved the tickets—it was worth spending his entire allowance on them.

**[famous]  
><strong>It wasn't every day that Vanessa made friends with someone famous who also wasn't a bad guy.


	6. Jeremy & Candace

**Author's Note: **Okay, ten chapters has whittled down to eight. Trying to finish up my stories and not start any series until I do so, so here is me finishing this.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

><p><strong>[weather]<br>**Somehow in her flustered state, her tirade always resorted to discussing the weather.

**[cake]  
><strong>Candace wasn't very good in the kitchen, but if there was anything that she could make, it was a birthday cake for Jeremy.

**[feel]  
><strong>Love is the feeling of butterflies fluttering in your stomach, your heart racing till it's ready to burst, your head in the clouds, and—wow, Stacy's not sure she wants to feel that way just yet (just looking at Candace makes her think that maybe the girl needs to see a doctor soon).

**[charm]  
><strong>Somehow, Stacy thought it was ironic that Candace was cast as the princess and Jeremy was Prince Charming.

**[dance]  
><strong>Stacy thought that they were both ridiculous for stressing out and to just ask each other already, jeese!

**[conspire]  
><strong>If there was anything that her brothers could do, it was create the perfect set for romance to blossom (thank goodness).

**[never]  
><strong>When Candace first met Jeremy, she never believed that he would ever give her the time of day.

**[believe]  
><strong>"I can't believe that he asked me out, Stacy! It's a dream come true!"

**[kiss]  
><strong>Their first kiss wasn't exactly out of a movie scene, but it was still just as romantic.

**[road]  
><strong>The road of life is long and difficult, but it's not as bad when you have someone walking that path with you hand in hand.

**[star]  
><strong>"Hey Candace, I bought an entire constellation for you because it made me think of you."

**[smile]  
><strong>His smile was bright, brilliant, and always brought one to her own face.

**[close]  
><strong>It was a close call; it would've been a shame for Jeremy to see what she bought him for his birthday too soon!

**[falling]  
><strong>"Wow, if this is what falling in love is like, I better get me a parachute."

**[sign]  
><strong>"Candace, this is a sign that you and Jeremy were meant to be together!"

"Tied up?"

"Well…yeah!"


	7. Alt Ferb & Alt Vanessa

**Author's Note: **Okay, ten chapters has whittled down to eight. Trying to finish up my stories and not start any series until I do so, so here is me finishing this.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

><p><strong>[fury]<br>**Ferb could understand the fury in her eyes—all the pain of losing someone dear, it ignites a fire inside.

**[trapped]  
><strong>They were trapped, surrounded by a horde of angry robots, but weren't going to go down without a fight.

**[revenge]  
><strong>"My dad forgot one thing in his conquest: his family. I'm going to make sure he remembers this."

**[allegiance]  
><strong>He swore his allegiance to a cause that would overthrow her father; she swore her allegiance to him.

**[wish]  
><strong>"I wish that we had met under different circumstances; like, maybe at a mall getting lemonade or something."

**[you can do it]  
><strong>When she planted a gentle kiss to his cheek, he knew nothing was going to stop him now.

**[help]  
><strong>It wasn't every day that someone would ask for her help, so who was she to turn him down when it came to saving the world?

**[angry]  
><strong>She was angry at the world, at her family, he father, and he wasn't going to force her to hold those feelings inside.

**[care]  
><strong>No one had ever shown so much concern for her like he had, and it was rather unnerving how she wanted to reciprocate the feeling.

**[empty]  
><strong>The warehouse was empty soon after Major Monogram hauled away Doofenshmirtz, and they stood side by side in silence to allow themselves the moment to savor their sweet victory.

**[decisions]  
><strong>The hardest decision: to side with her tyrannical father or with the boy who just gave up his world for her?

**[desperate]  
><strong>It was a desperate situation, he knew, but he made the jump for her anyway.

**[attack]  
><strong>The attack came out of nowhere, but he took the brunt of the falling debris just to protect her.

**[alone]  
><strong>When he was in the hospital unconscious, she had never felt so alone standing in the hallway like a complete stranger.

**[close one]  
><strong>Just when he thought he was going to be caught, she grabbed his arm and yanked him to the safety of the shadows with a cheeky smirk. "Well, that was a close one."


	8. Doofenshmirtz & Perry II

**Author's Note: **Okay, ten chapters has whittled down to eight. Trying to finish up my stories and not start any series until I do so, so here is me finishing this.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phineas and Ferb.

* * *

><p><strong>[bath]<br>**"Phew! You know, in hindsight, making a trap full of skunks was a bad idea."

**[steal]  
><strong>It's not considered stealing if he's going to return the items later, right?

**[between]  
><strong>"Just between you and me, Perry the Platypus, you're my favorite nemesis."

**[hurt]  
><strong>It never occurred to Doofenshmirtz how a small animal like Perry could pack such a wallop with each punch.

**[tied]  
><strong>Doofenshmirtz knew his traps for Perry always worked, he just didn't anticipate that they would work on him also.

**[wanted]  
><strong>As Doofenshmirtz went around the Tri-State area putting up wanted posters for an evil sidekick, Perry followed close behind pulling them down.

**[fish]  
><strong>"Look, Perry the Platypus, I got your favorite! What? What? Don't give me that look!"

**[reward]  
><strong>While it was rewarding to defeat Doofenshmirtz before he did something evil, it was also rewarding to keep him out of trouble and harm's way with his own evil devices.

**[shield]  
><strong>He always installs a self-destruct button on his -inator's, why didn't he a put a shield on them too?

**[dare]  
><strong>In hindsight, maybe it wasn't a good idea to play Truth or Dare with someone like Perry…

**[money]  
><strong>"I'm making money like an honest man, Perry the Platypus; I opened a lemonade stand!"

**[crash]  
><strong>This time when the hot air balloon comes close to crashing, Perry makes sure Doofenshmirtz has a parachute on.

**[you lose]  
><strong>It's not that Doofenshmirtz is a sore loser; Perry cheats at Monopoly, that's all.

**[knocked out]  
><strong>After dragging the unconscious Doofenshmirtz back to his hideout, Perry decided he would have a talk with the evil scientist about his diet.

**[direction]  
><strong>It never occurred to either one of them that they both had poor sense in direction.


End file.
